Loving James Potter
by Jewel of Love
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 AND 7 ARE UP!*Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fic. It's mainly a story about Lily when she starts at Hogwarts and it ends when ????. In first-person. PLEASE R&R!
1. Love at First Sight

Loving James Potter  
  
Disclaimer:Everything familier you read here is the making of the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling, so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter One: Love at First Sight  
  
I, Lily Rose Evans, was very unusual. More unusual than my former school friends. I know what you're thinking, "She's only eleven years old! How can she say 'former school friends?". Well, the truth is, I'm not going to a normal school anymore. No, I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, I'm a witch. Not the green-skinned, warty nosed kind, but the plain, magical one. Here I am, leaning on the ticket box between Platforms Nine and Ten at King's Cross Station. I am really supposed to be on the Hogwarts Express right now, but I've no idea how to get on. Okay, so enough about me, now let me think so I can find a way to get on Platform Nine and Three Quarters!  
  
I sighed, thinking that if I didn't make the train to Hogwarts, I would have to go back to my house, back to my parents (though I love them, really, I wouldn't mind sending letters to them from the best magic school in Europe!), and back to my dreaded sister, Petunia. Then, I heard a noise from in front of me. Opening my eyes, I realized a boy about my age who was pushing a cart was going to crash right into me if I didn't move. I tried to get out of the way, but he somehow managed to get faster, his cart picking me up and, believe it or not, pushed me right through the wall. Shocked at first, I suddenly became aware of the train in front. The Hogwarts Express. Jumping off the cart and grabbing my own, I looked and regarded the boy who had just shown me the way to Hogwarts. He was tall, and had messy jet black hair, with stunning amber eyes. Hey, he's pretty cute, I thought.  
  
"Hello." I said in a calm and collected voice.  
  
"Hi. So, you're not mad at me for crashing into you?" He asked.  
  
"No. I had no idea how to get on the platform and then you shoved me right on to it. I'm muggle-born you know." I learned 'muggle' and 'muggle-born' from some of the books we had to buy from Diagon Alley.  
  
"You are? Oh, so that's why you couldn't get through. By the way, my name is James Potter." He bowed so formally that I laughed.  
  
"Lily Evans." I said after recovering from the laughter. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep. But I know a lot about it because my parents both went there."  
  
"Oh." I thought for a moment and looked at my watch. It was 10:45 AM, and we were supposed to be on the train by 10:50 AM. "Well, I suppose I'll see you on the train!" I waved and jumped on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Finally, I found an empty compartment at the end of the train, stuffing my luggage and my pet snowy owl, Kawaii, into the back. Finally, I thought, I get to have some quiet time to read my book, The Snow Unicorn. Whistling sounds could be heard from the roof, and then the train started to move.  
  
"Ahh.....now I can read!" I thought out loud.  
  
After about 5 minutes, I heard footsteps out the door and tried to ignore them by continuing to read. But that was impossible. Somewhat frustrated at the loud noise, I stood up just as something crashed into me, knocking me down onto the floor. That something was a someone. James Potter.  
  
"James! Get off me!" I said firmly to him.  
  
"Whoops, sorry." James' face turned red as he realized he was on top of someone and got up.  
  
"Hey James! What were ya doin' on the floor?" asked a voice."Ahh...but you are way to young to be charming the ladies, James. Gotta leave that kinda stuff to older guys like me."  
  
"Sirius, get real. You're only about four hours older than me. Besides, I wasn't charming her, I fell on top of her." James replied stoutly.  
  
"Fell on top of her...?" The guy named 'Sirius' paused, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes, I came into this compartment, and you came running behind me, pushing me into Lily. That caused me to fall on top of her." James explained as though Sirius was a dimwit.  
  
"Okay!" Sirius nodded. Then he noticed me and held out a hand. " Hi! I'm Sirius Black. Mastermind Prankster." He grinned childishly at me.  
  
"Umm....hi. My name is Lily Evans." I looked at Sirius and made a brief examination. His eyes were brown and full of mischevious, matching his hair which was so dark a brown you'd think it were black from a small distance. But he was pretty handsome.  
  
"Lily, do you mind if me and my three friends stayed in this compartment? All the others are full." James asked pointedly.  
  
"Three others?" I asked back.  
  
"Uh...yeah. There's Remus Lupin..." As if on cue, a light-brown haired, hazel-eyed boy came running in. "Err...that's Remus."  
  
"Hello, young madame. Pleasure to meet you." Remus said as he kissed my hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lily Evans and I think I've said my own name a lot, today." I said, blushing at Remus' manners.  
  
"Don't need to be so formal, Rem. James here knows Lily, anyways." said Sirius.  
  
"Just being polite, Sirius. Like you should be. Oh, wait. I'm talking to Sirius Black, the most impolite person on Earth." Remus shot at Sirius teasingly.  
  
"Okay, stop it, guys. Where's Peter?" And just on cue like Remus, a short, chubby boy with a small plaster of brown hair and watery blue eyes came in, looking confused.  
  
"Hey, Pete! Where've ya been?" demanded Sirius.  
  
"Uhh...umm...ran into some trouble with a guy named Lucius Malfoy and a guy named Severus Snape...." Peter mumbled.  
  
"Malfoy? Snape? They've been accepted? How could moronic idiots like them make it in to Hogwarts?" Said a confused Sirius.  
  
"Well, we don't know and we want to know, right? So anyways, Remus, Sirius, and Peter are my three friends. Know enough, Lily?" Said James as he stood up and looked at my glowing green eyes.  
  
Tossing my aubourn hair, I replied, "Sure James. You, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are welcome to stay in my humble compartment. Now bow to the superior, a.k.a. , me." I giggled as they actually did, and then I sat down and continued reading my book.  
  
"Aww....Lils? You are seriously going to try and read when us, Marauders, are in the same room as you?" James implied.  
  
"Why, are you troublemakers, pranksters, or desperate guys who believe there's nothing to live for except date girls and put spiders into people's pants?" I asked. All the 'Marauders' laughed and nodded.  
  
"Lils, let's talk instead of 'read books'." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Fine!" I set my book down and crossed my legs."Let's talk." I put on a mischevious smile."Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth or Dare? Okay. Who goes first?" James asked of the Marauders. They all pointed to Sirius.  
  
"Okay, then. Dare."Sirius said.  
  
"Dare? Hmm...I dare you to....ahh! I dare you....to.....to kiss my owl, Kawaii, on the beak." I laughed, as did all the Marauders.  
  
"Fine." Sirius approached the owl, and gave it a quick peck, then sat down next to me. "There! I did it!" He said, blushing furiously as me and the Marauders got into huge fits of laughter. "Grr....time to get you back, Lily Evans! I challenge you to kiss Remus right on the mouth!" Sirius glared at me until I spoke.  
  
"Kiss.....Remus?" But I want to kiss James, I thought.  
  
"No! I've got an idea! Why don't you kiss James, instead, Lily?" Remus insisted. Sirius and Peter agreed.  
  
"But...but..." I looked at James as I said those two words. You know you want to, Lily Rose Evans. Just kiss him, already! My mind shouted at me.  
  
"Uhh...I guess it's unanimous(sp?), Lils." James reminded me.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I kissed him. It was wonderful, he was a pretty good kisser in my opinion, but then again, it was my first kiss. I could hear cat-calling from Remus, Sirius, and Peter, but my head was focused on one thing. Finally we parted after a minute or so. I just looked into James' golden eyes, as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Uhh....was that your first kiss?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, was it yours?"  
  
James nodded."You're pretty good. Not that I would know...."  
  
Sirius pretended to cry."Absolutely marvolous. So sweet! Like honey in the sunshine!"  
  
James and I just eyed him with venom until he looked frightened. Then everyone but Sirius laughed. After about 20 minutes of laughing and playing a wizard game, Exploding Snap, I heard the train slowing down. We were there, already?  
  
"Let's get off the train, guys. We've got a school to attend." I told the Marauders as soon as the train pulled into a complete stop.  
  
Then me and the gang hopped off the Hogwarts Express, dragging our luggage behind us.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note:Okay, so did that suck or rule? I know I've got some spelling mistakes, but I'm using Word-Pad and it doesn't have a spell check. Please, please, pretty please with everything you like on it, REVIEW! I think I'll put up the next chapter when I have at least 7 reviews, so do it! Click that grey button that says 'click to submit review' and type! Bye, see ya at the end of the next chapter.(If I put it up, which I hope I do)  
  
P.S. You know what 'Kawaii' means, right? Well, for those who don't, it means 'cute' in japanese. 


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is going to be pretty long. I think I'm going to turn this into a love/hate in a little while because I love those!! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! ^_^ Oh yeah! And by the way, when you see these, ~, it means her thoughts, kay?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a huge man about 3 meters ahead of us.  
  
"Looks like we're supposed to go over there." I said to the Marauders, pointing to the large man. They nodded and followed me to him.  
  
"Firs' years! Anymore firs' years? Alrigh' then, follow me!" The man started walking down a rather rocky path.  
  
~Yikes! I better make sure I don't trip!~  
  
After about 2 minutes, we reached a beach. I heard a loud 'Wooowwww' sound from the boys and a loud 'oooooo' from the girls. I looked up and saw what the 'oooo'ing and the 'wowww'ing was for. Up ahead on a large hill, there was a humungous castle. It's turrets and towers were a beige-gold, the many windows glistening in the setting sun. Then I realized my mouth was open and quickly shut it, fortunately, no one noticed.  
  
"Yep, that's Hogwarts! By the way, me name is Rubeus Hagrid. But just call me Hagrid, everyone does." said the man."Now into the boats you go, no more than five to each boat.(A/N-I know it was only four to a boat, but I felt like I should put the Marauders and Lily in the same one.)  
  
James, Peter, Remus, Sirius, and I climbed into a small wooden boat and sat down.(A/N-You'll notice I said their names in alphabetical order...)  
  
"Everybody in? Alrighty, then. FORWARD!" Hagrid commanded. The boats automatically shot forwards, almost throwing me into the water. "DUCK!" Hagrid called out. We all dipped our heads when we passed through a thick curtain of ivy. Finally, we got out of the boats and followed Hagrid once more up the stairs to Hogwarts. With his huge, cannon-like fists, Hagrid pounded on the door three times. It opened.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid. You've brought the first years?" the woman who answered the door asked. She had gray eyes, and black hair tied up into a bun with some streaks of silver in it. To me, she looked very strict and important.  
  
"Yes, Proffessor McGonagall. I believe there are 36 of 'em." said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." Proffessor McGonagall led them to a wide, open area which I could only assume was the Entrance Hall.  
  
(A/N-Okay, I decided to use the exact same speech McGonagall made in the first HP book, so it might be a bit long.)  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Proffessor McGonagall."The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, you house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common-room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house-points, while any rule-breaking will lose house- points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." (A/N-*huff, huff* FINALLY I'm done! Ouch, my fingers hurt....)  
  
As McGonagall finished her speech and left, the hall burst into loud whispers about topics like 'I wonder how they'll sort us' and 'I hope I get put into Gryffindor, my brother says it's the best!'  
  
~I hope I get put into a house with the Marauders in it...I really don't want to face the first year alone.~  
  
"Hey, Lils! Better hope you'll be put into a different house than us if ya wanna win that house cup!" whispered Sirius.  
  
"Why?" I asked, startled.  
  
"Because we'll be pulling pranks all year long and losing points....so there is a big probability that the house we're in won't win the cup!" Sirius replied.  
  
"And how do you know you four will be in the same house together?"  
  
"Because......uhh....." Sirius put his head down, muttering something like 'if they don't put us Marauders in the same house I'm leaving the school', or something like that. I laughed. It was most likely that we'd be in the same house because all of our minds work the same.  
  
"Alright, the Great Hall is ready for you." McGonagall had obviously come back while I wasn't paying attention. "Now, get into a line, no pushing or cutting in front."  
  
I immediately rushed to the front, with Sirius behind me, then James, then Peter, then Remus. We followed McGonagall to huge bronze doors when she stopped and pushed the large handles. I gasped. The Great Hall was magnificent. There were four tables, probably one for each house, under tiny, glittering candles hovering above them. The walls were covered in maple paint and Hogwarts banners. One had a golden lion with a scarlet background, another had a bronze raven with a blue background, one with a black badger and yellow background, and finally, one with a silver serpent on a green background. Then I looked at the ceiling. It didn't look like a normal ceiling at all. It looked like the sky outside, the sky that we had just been under a few minutes ago.  
  
~Well, I'm no idiot. Since we're in the 'magical world' now, the ceiling's obviously been bewitched to look like the sky.~  
  
Then I remembered where we were and quickly traveled up the steps to the staff table and faced the rest of Hogwarts' students. There must have be over a thousand! Each table looked like a different species. The Gryffindor table looked happy and excited. The Ravenclaws looked pleased to be back at Hogwarts. The Hufflepuffs looked unsure and jumpy, while the Slytherins looked unpleasant and menacing. I turned my attention to McGonagall, who was placing a old, dirty hat on a wooden stool. Confused, I stepped backwords as the hat began to, believe it or not, sing. (A/N-Okay, I'm no good at writing poems, so here goes another first book phrase.)  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring nerve and chivalry,  
  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
  
And unafraid of toil.  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind.  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
The hat finished its song and the whole hall started clapping, even the pictures on the walls.  
  
~Wow! That's a pretty smart hat if it can make up a song like that! Well, at least we don't have to cast a spell or something.~  
  
"As I call your name, you will step up, sit on the stool, and place the hat on your head. When it calls your house, walk down to your appropriate table and wait for the banquet to end." McGonagall announced.  
  
"Aqua, Annabella!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The table at the far right cheered as Annabella sat down.  
  
"Arsetta, Ressore!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" This time, the table on the near right cheered.  
  
"Bellitary, Renee!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" I could see Sirius was a bit nervous as he put on the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted after a minute. I smiled at Sirius as he skipped to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Brandatee, Anastasia!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far left congragulated Anastasia.  
  
"Bulstrode, Brad!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Caressa, Noah!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the near left shouted.  
  
"Chang, Michelle!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Elyna, Tom!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Epoller, Rick!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
"Good luck, Lils!" I heard James whisper. Holding my breath, I put the hat on.  
  
"ah, very brave...intelligent....some mystery about you....where should you go? Wait! I see a bit of eagerness for the future and a thirst for a chance to prove you're not just a weak little girl....maybe I should put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat cried. Relieved, I walked to the Gryffindor table, sat down next to Sirius ("Great Lils! You made it to the best house!")after shaking a few hands, and watched the rest of the Sorting.  
  
"Figg, Arabella!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius and I welcomed Arabella.  
  
"Finelty, Derek!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Gradell, Lisa!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Gyant, Terra!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Heart, Anthony!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" I saw him clench his fists as he sat on the stool wearing the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius and I cheered as Remus took a seat next to me.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Well, at least he's in a different house..." I heard Sirius mutter.  
  
"Olaque, Jennifer!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Patil, Samantha!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius, Remus, and me greeted Samantha.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter tripped over the stool, and remarkably, the hat fell on his head. The hall burst into laughter until the hat spoke.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Good job, Pete!" Remus congragulated Peter.  
  
"See Lils? Told ya we'd be in the same house. Now we have to wait for James." Sirius said to me.  
  
"Potter, James!" I crossed my fingers and toes, crossing my arms and legs as well. I know I looked silly, but I needed all the hope I could get so James could be in Gryffindor.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"YAY! NOW THE MARAUDERS ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!" I yelled enthusiastically when James sat down across from me beside Peter.  
  
"Okay, could you like, shut up, Lils? They could hear you from Hogsmeade and I want to hear the rest of the ceremony." James told me. I blushed and looked at the stage. They were on the R's now and 'Rainbow, Siriana' was being sorted.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. We greeted Siriana and she sat down beside Sirius, who looked interested in her. Ten more people got sorted and then the Headmaster stood up.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Before we begin feasting, there are a few important notices to tell you. As older students know, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. The only time you may go in there is with Hagrid, our gamekeeper, at detentions. Hopefully, there won't be many." Dumbledore's eyes lingered on the Marauders for a moment, as if he knew they were pranksters.  
  
~Which he probably does.~ I reminded myself.  
  
"Another is that no quidditch will be played this year because of some parents thinking it is too much of a dangerous sport." Some people groaned, others had furious looks on."Instead, we will be having dances where normally Quidditch Matches will be held. We will notify you whether it is casual or formal. Also, there is one more thing." Dumbledore suddenly tuned his voice into a mysterious one."We have decided to try a new system this year. A new social system. Every week starting with tomorrow, we will put out seven boxes for each year and let each student pick a slip from the box that has their year labled on it. The slip has the name of a person and his/her best subject. That person you pick will be your partner for the rest of the week, and your partner will not be able to pick a name other than you. There will be no switching partners or you will get a detention and twenty points taken away from your house. Now that the speech is done, let the feasting begin!" Dumbledore flicked his wand.  
  
My jaw dropped. Now, instead of empty golden plates, there were tons of different kinds of food.(A/N-I'm too lazy to name all the food, so I'm just going to name Lily's favorites.)  
  
~Yum! Steak, corn, chicken, mashed potatoes, perogies..........and my favorite, tomatoe sauce & meatloaf!~  
  
All the Marauders, especially Sirius, loaded their plates with food, and stuffed themselves greedily, only once in a while taking a sip of pumpkin juice. After they were all done, appetizer, entree, and dessert, the food cleared and the plates were sparkling clean like they had been about two or three hours ago.  
  
"Now that we are fed and watered, it is time to go to bed. Prefects, would you please take your house to their tower. Good Night, and pleasant dreams." Dumbledore said, the whole hall could hear because he put a magnify charm on his voice. Now he muttered a spell so he could talk normally.  
  
"Over here! Hi, I'm Molly Coffly (A/N- sound 'coffly' out. Now say weaseley. Get where I'm goin'? ^_^) and I'm a Gryffindor Prefect. Please follow me to the Gryffindor Tower." said a young girl with flaming red hair. A lot more red than mine, but too bright. My hair was darker, in other words, aubourn.  
  
Me, the Marauders, and Siriana, who had made friends with the Marauders and me, especially me and Sirius. Siriana was my best girl friend now, because I wouldn't be able to live being friends with just boys forever. Sirius seemed to think Siriana was beautiful, and used every moment to charm her. But, she was pretty. Her eyes were different colours, usually changing when she changed moods. Right now she was happy, but tired so her eyes were a mixture of blue and yellow, making them greenish. Siriana's hair was a straight, browny-blonde, reaching down to the middle of her back.  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking through doors and tapestries, we came to our cozy common-room. There were about twenty or thirty sofa chairs and ten couches surrounding a large fireplace. Too tired to look around, me and Siriana walked up the stairs to our dormitory, saying goodnight to the boys as they slept in the other dorms. After a half an hour of dreadful getting-ready-for-bedtime, we plopped onto our beds, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up, Lily! You just can't miss the first day of school!" Siriana shook me until I fluttered my eyes open.  
  
"Siriana......I want to sleep......" I told her. But then she shoved the clock in front of my face. 8:41 AM. My eyes opened wide with horror as I jumped up from bed.  
  
"Hurry, Lils! I'll meet you in Transfiguration!" Siriana rushed out the Dorm door, handing me a piece of toast before she left. I shoved the toast in my mouth and got ready to go downstairs.  
  
~Darn! Transfiguration starts at 9:00 AM! Bad enough that I don't even know where it is....~  
  
I raced down the stairs, still attempting to put my hair in a ponytail. After making sure I looked okay, I grabbed my bag off the floor and sped through the portrait hole.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Another Author's Note: Ouch....shoulders.....arms.....fingers....in pain.... Just Kidding. My fingers are perfectly fine, so don't worry, I'll be able to type another chapter. This is probably the longest I've done yet.....on paper and on computer. Well, hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. The True Witch of Hogwarts

Chapter Three: The True Witch of Hogwarts  
  
I ran through the corridors, almost knocking over Proffessor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. After apologizing, I asked him where the Transfiguration classroom was.  
  
"Transfiguration? Oh, go straight ahead, then left at the first corridor, and the classroom is the seventh door on the right." Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"Thank you, Proffessor!" I ran straight ahead and to the left. Then, I hurriedly counted the doors. After counting to the seventh door, I jerked it open and looked at Proffessor McGonagall.  
  
"Well, well, it's Miss Evans. And where have you been?" McGonagall's lips were thin.  
  
"Well, you see...I woke up a bit late. After I was out of the Tower, I remembered that I didn't even know where the Transfiguration classroom was! So, I nearly ran over Proffessor Flitwick and he told me where it was." I explained after taking a few breaths.  
  
"I see. You do realize you're ten minutes late, right?"  
  
"Te...ten minutes? Uh....well now I realize that...." I smiled apologetically.  
  
"Well, as it's your first day, I'm only taking away one point from Gryffindor."  
  
I sighed with relief. Then I walked over to a desk between Siriana and James.  
  
"Close one, Lils! Good thing McGonagall didn't give you detention." James whispered to me.  
  
"Yeah......pretty close." I turned my attention back to Proffessor McGonagall.  
  
"Today, we will be doing very simple transfiguration. I will hand you a needle and you are to turn it into a quill." Proffessor McGonagall handed us each a needle. "The incantation is transfiguritus, quill. The wand motion is this." McGonagall showed us how we were supposed to flick our wrists.  
  
"Transfiguritus, Quill! " I whispered. The needle just lay there for a moment, then it went black and started to change shape. After the shape- shifting, a beautiful peacock quill lay there. I grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Ahh......pure talent and wits. I haven't seen a perfection on the first try for who knows how long." I heard a voice over my shoulder. Proffessor McGonagall was smiling at me. "Fifteen points for Gryffindor and you can keep the quill, Miss Evans."  
  
"Thanks, Proffessor! Is it true I'm the only one who has perfected this on the first try in the first year for thirty years?" I asked.  
  
"Yes...it is true- but how did you know it was thirty years? I never told that to you yet.....unless..." McGonagall paused. "Miss Evans, what spell am I thinking of right now?"  
  
~What spell she's thinking of? How would I know? She's thinking of the unforgivable curse, Imperious! What? Where did that come from?~  
  
"You are thinking of the Imperious Curse, Proffessor." I heard myself automatically say.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You are, then! Miss Evans, please wait at my desk after this lesson." McGonagall hurried away to check on the other pupils' needles.  
  
~I'm what? Oh well, she'll probably tell me soon.~  
  
"Psst....Lily!" I heard a whisper. Whipping around, I saw the curious face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Yes, Sirius?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, you mean McGonagall? She said that I am something. Maybe I'll find out after class." I replied.  
  
"So, the only people who have managed to perfect this is Miss Evans, Miss Rainbow, Potter, Lupin, and Black. I suggest those of you who weren't able to do it, to study the theory and practice. Class dismissed!" Proffessor McGonagall shooed everyone out and beckoned me.  
  
"Miss Evans, I do believe you have a..err....special talent. Please come with me." McGonagall led me out of the classroom.  
  
~Hmm....I wonder where we're going? I wonder what I am? I wonder what McGonagall's talking about? I wonder too much.~  
  
"Fawks!" I heard McGonagall say in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. It hopped aside, revealing a moving staircase. McGonagall stepped onto it and told me to do the same. Then we came to a huge bronze door with brass knocker the shape of a lion.  
  
~This....this is Dumbledore's office! I wonder how.....stop wondering Lily Evans! It's not getting you anywhere!~  
  
I smacked myself mentally for wondering too much. Pushing my senses back to the real world, I noticed that we were now inside the office. The walls were a deep wooden colour, filled with portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses.  
  
"Dumbledore, I think I've found the one." McGonagall told the Headmaster.  
  
"The one? Oh yes.....Lily Evans. I thought it would be you. Come sit down and I'll explain everything." I sat down on one of the pouffes in front of the desk. "Lily, you are the True Witch of Hogwarts. You don't know much about it, do you?" I shook my head. "The True Witch of Hogwarts is a witch with very powerful magic. There has only been one True Witch of Hogwarts. You. Would you like to know the whole history?" I nodded, too appalled to speak. "One day, about seven hundred years ago, there was a young man named Albert Galleonorc. He was the most powerful wizard of that time. But there was one problem. He fell in love with a muggle. A muggle named Joanna Corealla. They got married and had two children, Jessica and Antonio. Jessica was the witch, and Antonio was the unfortunate muggle. Let's talk about Antonio first.  
  
"Antonio, had a very intelligent mind. But somewhere in that mind, he wanted to marry a witch. So he did. He fell in love with Rianna Hufflepuff, a descendent of Helga Hufflepuff. They also had two children, Planori and Joseph. Again, because of their parentage, only one of them was the magical. Joseph was this time. He, had learned of only one child becoming a witch or wizard if you married a muggle and didn't want his children to be un-equal, so he married a witch, Tina Ravenclaw, a descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Joseph and Tina had three children, all of them being wizards. Their names were very descriptive, Tear, because he cried alot. Forgiven, because he always did pranks and bad things and got away from them somehow. The youngest was Cheer, because he was the happy-go-lucky one. Let's talk about Cheer right now.  
  
"Cheer Galleonorc married a muggle because of true love. That true love's name was Elizabeth Crane. They had one child, and for lots of luck she ended up being a witch. Her name was Sara. Sara fell in love with a wizard named John Slytherin, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. They had four children. The witches were Reah and Plara, the wizards, Tom and Warren. Plara is the one we'll talk about now. Plara Slytherin married a man named Patrick Gryffindor, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. They had two children, Jennifer and Amanda. Amanda married Steve Evans, a muggle. They had two children........Petunia and Lily. So, you see Lily, you are a descendant of all of the founders of Hogwarts, therefore making you the True Witch of Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. I gaped at him, my brain reeling with the speech Dumbledore had just made.  
  
"Tr...tr...True Witch of Hogwarts?" I stuttered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at me."Yes, Miss Evans. True Witch of Hogwarts. We may talk about your powers, now, right?"  
  
"Powers? Umm....sure."  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Lily, your powers are far stronger than grown up wizards. You are telepathic, which enables you to communicate through other peoples' minds. You are telekenetic, which enables you to move things with your mind. You are teleportetic, which enables you ttravel at the speed of light to wherever you wish to go. You are shielded, which means you have ten times the amount of defense than normal wizards. And...." Dumbledore paused. "And you are able to become an animagi without any work. You can also transform into seven different animals, the raven, the lion, the snake, and the badger, are the signatures of the founders, so obviously you can transform into them. The other three are the most powerful and rare animals on earth. The Phoenix, the Fire Gold Dragon, and the Unicorn. I hope you know enough right now."  
  
"Yes. I understand perfectly. But may I study the Phoenix, Fire Gold Dragon, and Unicorn? I feel like a need to know what they are and stuff." I said a little shakily.  
  
"Yes, you may. I am letting you take the day off so you can take all this information in."  
  
"Thank you, sir." I headed to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Lily? Please don't tell anyone about this. I really don't want rumours flying everywhere. However, you can tell Sirius Black." Dumbledore added.  
  
"Sirius? Why can I only tell him?"  
  
"Because, remember Reah? The sister of Plara?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"She married Frederick Black, and had one child, Robert. That Robert married a witch named Laura, and had a child named Sirius."  
  
"Don't worry, Headmaster. I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway."  
  
I left and stopped in an empty corridor. I decided to try my teleportation ability.  
  
"Hogwarts Library." I said slowly and clearly. Suddenly I saw myself in the Library, thousands of books covering the shelves. I sat down at a table with an armful of books about the Rarest Animals on Earth and thought,  
  
~Wow! I cannot believe this! This is awesome! And Sirius? My cousin!~  
  
"Lily Evans." said a male voice from the doorway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Who is it? Lucius Malfoy? Severus Snape? James Potter? Sirius Black? Maybe Remus Lupin? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Please review! (I would really appreciate it if you tried to guess who the person is!)  
  
P.S. I hope you don't think this is too much for an eleven year-old, I just thought that Lily should be mature and able to handle stuff like this.  
  
Another P.S. Sirius isn't a 'True Wizard of Hogwarts' because Godric Gryffindor had most of the powers and Sirius didn't get to be a descendent. Sirius does have shielding and telekeneticy. 


	4. The Slumber Party

Chapter Four: The Slumber Party  
  
Author's Note: I am skipping some years and going straight to fifth year near the beginning of this chapter. If you want the years 2-4 in, review and I'll try to put them up. Only if I get 5 requests for each year, though. On with the story!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Lily Evans." said a male voice from the doorway.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"Yes, James?" I asked.  
  
"Where exactly have you been these last two hours?" James asked.  
  
"Err...." I couldn't tell him. Not yet. I promised not to. "I went to take a walk around the lake, and I saw a unicorn. So, I came here to study it." I said, holding up and waving 'The Magical Creatures of the Forbidden Forest'.  
  
"I see..." I could tell James didn't believe me. "You know, you can tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, James. But I promised Dumbledore.....oops." I accidently slipped my tongue.  
  
"Promised 'Dumbledore'? Oh! Okay, Lils. Sorry about pressuring you. If Dumbledore says you shouldn't tell anyone, then you shouldn't. Maybe some other year." He smiled and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! James, which class do we have now? What time is it?"  
  
"We have History, and the time is 1:35 PM."  
  
"Okay! Could you wait for me just a moment? I have to get my bag." I ran off to the shelf where I had left my books and my bag. After I came back, I saw James looking at the books I had decided to read. He looked at me.  
  
"Ready to go? I know where the classroom is." He motioned for me to follow him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Flare! Let's go, already!" Came Siriana's voice from the common-room.  
  
"I'm coming, Silver!" I hurriedly combed my hair and rushed down the stairs.  
  
It was our fifth year at Hogwarts. Siriana had become an un-registered animagus, but that was fine with her friends. She turned into a silver unicorn, and as I am not supposed to tell anyone about my animagi powers but Sirius, I always pretended I was just able to transform into a Phoenix. That got us our nicknames. James, a stag, was Prongs. Remus, a werewolf, was Moony. Sirius, a huge, Grim-like dog, was Padfoot. And Peter, a little rat, was Wormtail. Meeting a half-frustrated, half-exasperated Siriana, I gave her an apologetic grin. Quidditch Matches were back on, and I was one of the Chasers. James was a seeker, Siriana was another chaser, and Remus and Sirius were beaters.(A/N- That's right. There is NO way I'm letting Peter play Quidditch. As if he could...) All of us were superb at Quidditch and had never lost a game since we joined in our third year when parents changed their minds about Quidditch being too 'dangerous'. Dressed in my scarlet Quidditch robes and my hair braided, I went through the portrait hole and ran to the stadium, Siriana about ten meters behind me.  
  
"Lily Rose Evans! Stop right now and wait for me to catch up!" Siriana called.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you're a turtle." I said, but stopping anyways.  
  
"I am NOT a turtle!" Siriana proved this by sprinting off at what must have been ten miles per an hour. Shocked, I ran at full speed after her. Finally, we got there.  
  
"We're here!" I said to our Quidditch captain, Amelia Hooch, a sixth year.  
  
"Took you long enough! Now, grab your brooms and get in position!" She said.  
  
"Yes, Ma'm!" Me and Siriana both said as we picked up our 'Golden Arrows".  
  
Then, it was time to go. Walking to my spot between Amelia and Gweneth Quillara, the other chaser, I marched out with dignity.  
  
"And here comes Gryffindor! Hooch, Evans, Rainbow, Quillara, Black, Lupin, and Potter!" I heard the commentator say. "And now, here is Slytherin! Bulstrode, Parkinson, Brandatee, Gyant, Elyna, Trokat, and Malfoy!" I glared at the Slytherins, even more so at Malfoy. Then I heard the whistle and kicked off. "And Rainbow has the Quaffle! Nice pass to Quillara, and...whoa, almost got hit by a Bludger...and...she SCORES! 0-10 to Gryffindor! Now Evans has the Quaffle, gaining speed, she's going to knock that keeper right off his broom......and she SCORES! 0-20 to Gryffindor!"  
  
The Slytherins were furious. They started to get violent.  
  
~Ah! Almost got hit by a Bludger.....whoa! Almost did again! This is not a good day!~  
  
"And.....Brandatee passes the Quaffle to Gyant, Gyant passes the Quaffle to Parkinson, and......he SCORES! 10-20 Gryffindor!" The commentator looked unhappy, but he was in Gryffindor. "Gyant is speeding down the pitch, Quaffle in hand.....she's going to score.....Bludger knocked out of her way by Trokat......and she SCORES! 20-20 Tie! Wait, isn't that the Snitch Potter's diving for? Malfoy's seen it too. Malfoy's a foot closer to that speck of gold then Potter.....WHAM! Nice Bludger work by Lupin hits Malfoy right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.....Potter's got the Snitch! 20-170 Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR WIN!" Came the commentator's loud shout.  
  
"We did it, Flare, we did it!" Siriana rushed over to me and hugged, almost knocking as much wind out of me as the Bludger had Malfoy.  
  
"Wow....winning the first match of the season is a good sign!" I twirled in the air happily.  
  
"Let's go back to the Gryffindor Tower. I bet Sirius called a 'Par-tay'." Siriana said. I nodded and we walked back to the tower.  
  
After we climbed through the portrait hole, I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter dancing and eating candy.  
  
"Guys! Be a little more responsible! Some first and second-years are trying to do their homework! And James and Remus! You're prefects! You should NOT be doing stuff like this!" I yelled at them over the loud music.  
  
"Oh, loosen up, Flare! I swear, you seriously have a huge temper like fire.....not to mention being as hot as fire......" Sirius stated, looking me up and down.  
  
"Sirius! I'm your cousin for god's sake!" I scowled at him. "Let's have a 'civil' party after the younger ones have gone to bed." I said.  
  
"Fine....." Sirius muttered something to his wand and the music stopped.  
  
"In the meantime, Silver, let's get ready for the party!" I switched my moods immediately. I just LOVED parties, especially parties with the Marauders, they were so entertaining. Jumping up the steps, three at a time, I ran to my trunk and pulled out my halter-top and matching skirt. After I changed my clothes and unbraided my hair, I ran downstairs with Siriana. She was wearing a T-shirt and hip-huggers, hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"We're ready! Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail! Where are you?" I looked at Siriana but she just shrugged.  
  
"Let's check the boy's dorm. They might be in there." She suggested. I followed her up the stairs. Siriana opened the door and screamed.  
  
"Silver!" I ran to the door, screaming as well as a huge net flew ontop of me.  
  
"Looks like we got them, Prongs!" Sirius' voice said.  
  
"Yep! Now lock the door, Wormtail." Came James' voice.  
  
"You let us out of this net right this moment, Marauders!" I yelled.  
  
James sighed. "As you wish." He pulled out his wand and released us.  
  
"WHAT, is the meaning of this?!?" I demanded of them.  
  
"Well, you see, we decided to have the party here, in case some other unwanted people come." Remus explained.  
  
"Why did you trap us in the net, then?" asked Siriana.  
  
"Because.....Padfoot, you tell them."  
  
"Err....it was Prongs' idea, you see. We were planning on having a slumber party. It's Saturday tomorrow, so we can sleep in!" Sirius quickly said.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you trapped us..." Siriana's eyes were magenta-coloured, indicating suspicion.  
  
"Uhh......we can't tell you why....we guess it was just funny to see you guys angered..." said James.  
  
I gave them all a Lily Evans Death Glare. "You'll see me angered all right, James Potter!" I pounced on him and started kicking him really hard.  
  
Siriana was doing the same to Sirius. Apparantly, Peter had squeaked and ran to the bathroom, and Remus sat on his bed watching with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"All right! All right! Stop it! I give up!" said James' pained voice. "Ouch. I think you broke my leg...."  
  
"Oh, stop whining." I turned into a Phoenix and cried on James' left leg. It healed instantly. Then I turned back into the fiery redhead, Lily Evans.  
  
"Thanks, Flare!" He smiled at me thankfully, then realizing that it was me who broke it in the first place, frowned.  
  
Siriana had stopped kicking Sirius and was now sitting on the floor, reading one of the boys' magazines. She turned the page and read an article, eyes opening wide in horror."Rumours! Many Gryffindor rumours! All of which are NOT true and will probably NEVER be true!" She told me and the Marauders. Peter had come back and was sitting on his bed, legs swinging. I sat down next to her and read the first rumour.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans were reported to be kissing in the Gryffindor common-room one night. Eye-witness, James' best friend, Sirius Black, can tell us the whole story. "I was heading down to the common-room to get my Potions Essay at around 2:30 AM on September the 26th and I saw them there. On the couch. Making out. Snogging. Kissing. Whatever you call it. Then I quickly snatched my essay and tip-toed to my dorm as not to disturb them. I quite believe they are going out in secret." says Black. This has not been identified as real, but may have been as Lily and James are said to always be 'arguing' in other words, 'flirting'. This can lead to the simple 'will you go out with me' phrase. Other witnesses are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, other friends of James Potter.  
  
Anger boiling inside me, I glared at Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot....my FRIEND......what is this?" I asked in a sweet voice, emphasizing 'friend' very much as I tossed the magazine to Sirius. He read it and a weak smile formed on his face.  
  
"Heh...heh...Flare....not what this looks like....must have been Snape or Malfoy framing me........." He said very unbelievably.  
  
"Yeah, right." I grabbed the magazine and threw it to James, who looked curious. After reading the article, James stood up and gave Sirius the better-run-now-or-get-your-ass-kicked-very-hard look. Sirius grinned and ran out of the dorm, me and James in pursuit. Finally, we cornered him in the common-room, me changing into the Phoenix and putting fire to his shirt.  
  
"Ah! I'm on fire!" Sirius ran around the room, scared to touch his shirt in case he got burnt. James laughed and put a flame-freezing charm on Sirius.  
  
"Now, about that article." I put the leg-locker curse on Sirius and pushed him into a chair. "Why did you make up that rumour?"  
  
'Because.......err.....because you two are perfect for each other! Even the teachers agree! You and James are absolutely meant for each other! Don't you get it?" Sirius said this very fast.  
  
"No, I do NOT get it. Me and James are NOT meant for each other. I would NEVER marry James, date him, or do any kind of boyfriend-girlfriend stuff with him. Got that straight? We. Are. Only. Friends. And. Nothing. Else."  
  
"Fine! But better watch out for the rest of the school, because that magazine is the most popular one in Hogwarts. Hell, it's even called 'Hogwarts' Most Popular Magazine' now." Sirius shrugged and tried to get up, forgetting about the leg-locker curse, and falling face-down on the floor. Me and James burst out laughing until we were on the floor. Then Remus, Siriana, and Peter came down and gave us confused looks. They had thought we were going to beat the crap out of Sirius. Remus put the counter- curse on Sirius so he could get up, and Siriana cast a spell so we'd stop laughing so hard. Me and James were reduced to small sniggers, then the laughter finally completely ebbed away. "Ouch! That hurts...and now the ladies won't like me because of my smushed up nose...." Sirius complained.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining." Siriana cast a healing spell and Sirius' nose was back to normal. "Now, let's go back to the boys' dorm and have our party!" She jogged up the stairs, followed by me, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Peter said he was tired, so he fell asleep in his bed. Remus said he was also very tired, and fell asleep, too. Then there was only me, Siriana, James, and Sirius having the party. After about ten minutes of playing Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap, we went to bed. Me and Siriana, way too tired to walk all the way to the girls' dorm, slept in the boys' beds and the boys slept on the floor in pillows and blankets.  
  
"Good Night!" I said.  
  
"Night.."  
  
"Sweet Dreams..."  
  
"Sleep Well..."  
  
And we all drifted into a night of pleasant dreams. Well, maybe not me....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And I pronounce you husband and wife. Mrs. Lily Potter and Mr. James Potter......"  
  
"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!"  
  
"No! Please no! Not Harry! Take me instead!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up in cold sweat.  
  
~Voldemort. Murdering me and my husband. I know what this means. I'll see  
  
Dumbledore in the morning.......~  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Author's Note:So? Do you like this chapter? I know it's kind of stupid and rushed, but I am not J.K. Rowling, and I canNOT make good stories. But, review anywayz! I love them! They are an essence of life! Please please please please please please please please please........review! 


	5. The Planning of Pranks

Chapter Five: The Planning of Pranks  
  
"Strawberry Daquiri!" I said in front of the stone gargoyle. It hopped aside and I stepped onto the moving staircase. There it was. The great bronze doors with the lion-shaped knocker I haven't seen since first-year. I opened the door. "Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Lily?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk and smiled.  
  
"Umm....sir....I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it you would like to talk about?"  
  
"Well...you see...." I sat down on one of the armchairs. "I had a dream. Four different people were saying different things." He motioned for me to continue. "First, there was a pastor who said 'And I pronounce you husband and wife. Mrs. Lily Potter and Mr. James Potter......'. What does it mean? Does it mean I'm going to marry James or something?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe you will be marrying Mr. Potter. You are very special, indeed. You are not only the True Witch of Hogwarts, but a True Seer."  
  
"Wow.....and then there was James' voice, 'Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!'. What does that mean?"  
  
"You and James will have a child named Harry. Someone......will try to kill James and Harry."  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
~Kill? As in murder? James and my child will.....die?~  
  
"Okay.....the third thing I heard was my own voice saying, 'No! Please no! Not Harry! Take me instead!'. I suppose I was trying to defend Harry with my life?"  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded. "And what is the fourth thing?"  
  
"I heard...." I paused, afraid to say it. So I whispered. "I heard the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Then I woke up."  
  
"The killing curse..." Dumbledore's smile faded. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Lily, but you will get your wish. Your child will live and prosper at the cost of your life."  
  
"Alright....." I tried to smile.....but in my head I was thinking,  
  
~Bloody hell! I'm going to die way before I'm supposed to! And that's all thanks to the idiot who's trying to kill everyone!~  
  
"Who....who is the murderer?" I asked.  
  
"He is Voldemort. I believe you have heard of him?" Dumbledore answered.  
  
~Voldemort! That ugly, snake-like git! He murdered my parents in my third- year, and now he's planning on killing my future husband and child? Ugh!~  
  
"Lily, I hope you will try to forget about the dream. Sometimes things are better forgotten. That dream will probably haunt you for the rest of your life. Please forget about it and have fun while you are in Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled once more and got up to open the door. I stepped through it, down the moving staircase, along the corridor, to the Gryffindor common- room.  
  
"Hey, Flare! Where were you? I was just about to call Professor McGonagall!" Siriana was sitting on a couch, reading like she always did.  
  
"Was I gone that long? Well, I'm here now! So you better not call McGonagall, Silver." I said, flopping down next to her and taking out my quill and parchment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Siriana asked.  
  
"Oh, just writing a letter." I dipped my quill into the ink bottle and started to write. The problem was, the ink seemed to want to come off very quickly, and soon I was drenched in scarlet ink. "What......?" Next, a whole lot of quills came flying toward me and sticking like magnets to the ink on my clothes. Then, a rather large bucket came down from the boys' dorm and went upside down over me, causing about five pints of frog spawn to pour on top of me. "Oh! You are going to PAY, Marauders!" I whipped my wand out and cleaned myself and the area around, then I marched up the boys' staircase.  
  
"Here she comes! Hide!" I heard Sirius say from the fifth-year dorm.  
  
"Oh, boys! I need to borrow some ink! Apparantly, all of my bottles are empty." I said in a sweet, manipulative voice. I kicked the door open. I could easily tell who was where. Sirius was under Remus' bed, Peter was behind a window curtain, Remus was under the blankets of Peter's bed, and James was hidden in a dark corner. I glared at the spots in which the pranksters were hiding and muttered a secret curse. Then, I turned around and walked out the door, closing it.  
  
"Yes! She didn't see us! I bet she would've killed us with that killing curse the second she saw us!" said Sirius. I went down the stairs and sat down in a pouffe.  
  
"What was that?" My best friend asked me.  
  
"Oh, a silly little prank. I just cursed them, so they shouldn't be too happy." I answered, watching the boys' staircase. Then they came down. Siriana gasped. Sirius had blue hair, and was wearing a tight, pink tutu. James had green hair and was wearing a blue tutu. Remus had purple hair, and had on a yellow tutu. Peter was wearing a red tutu and had hot pink hair. They didn't seem to notice, though. Everyone in the common-room, about fifty or sixty Gryffindors, laughed loudly. The boys looked confused and clueless, making them look even more ridiculous. Then they realized what they looked like.  
  
"No! My perfect hair! Turned.....turned blue!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"How about me, eh? I'm wearing a yellow TUTU and has PURPLE hair!" Remus complained.  
  
"I've got it worse! Green hair! Blue tutu!" said a shocked James.  
  
"And me? I've....got.....pink hair...and a .......red tutu!" squeaked Peter.  
  
"This is all your fault!" They said simultaneusly, pointing at me. I shrugged.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't pulled your prank on me!" I said.  
  
"Turn us back!" Sirius ordered.  
  
I grinned mischievously. "Sorry, no can do! It's a twenty-four hour thing. And don't try to change your clothes, because everything in your trunks are also very loud and stupid and girly." I stuck my tongue out and marched through the portrait hole to buy more quills, ink, and parchment from Hogsmeade. After buying armfuls, and a little extra, (dungbombs, fillibuster fireworks, honeydukes chocolate, etc.) I teleported myself to the prefects bathroom and went to the Gryffindor common-room. I grinned. The Marauders were still in the tutus and still had outrageus hair. But they looked like they were having fun. Sirius was losing against Remus in Wizard Chess, Peter was day-dreaming, and James was bugging and irritating Siriana.  
  
"Oh, come on! Go out with me!" James pleaded.  
  
"Prongs, I'm no idiot to go out with the biggest player in school. I'm sorry, but NO! Go out with some bimbo like Lisa Gradell or Jennifer Olaque..." Siriana said.  
  
"But I don't want some stupid bimbo from Hufflepuff! I want a charming, beautiful, intelligent young woman like you!"  
  
Siriana raised an eyebrow. "Go out with Lily, then. She's even more so of those things than I am." She walked up the girls' staircase.  
  
"Good idea..."  
  
"Hi, Prongs! What are you doing?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't heard their conversation.  
  
"Ah...Flare! Just the person I wanted to see..." James brightened.  
  
"Really? What would you like?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Hmm....let me think about that..." I paused. "How about............NO." And I walked up the girls' staircase with just as much dignity as Siriana, leaving a crest-fallen James sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Flare! Did Prongs ask you?" Siriana asked. She was sitting on her bed, doing what else but reading.  
  
"Yep. I turned him down, though. Of all the nerve! He thinks he can get any girl even when he's wearing a blue tutu and has green hair!" I replied.  
  
Siriana giggled. "Yeah...though I would go out with him if he wasn't such a prat."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~Oh wait! I'm supposed to marry that prat, right? Great! Just great...~  
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to plan a really big prank to set on the boys. Something that involves the Unicorn and Phoenix..." Siriana looked thoughtful.  
  
"Our Animagi forms? Okay! That sounds fun!"  
  
"It probably will be! Okay, so it's...4:27 PM. We had better have a good plan by supper!"  
  
I agreed. So, me and Siriana planned a prank...it was going to be huge. Meanwhile, the boys were doing the same thing...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this short part is going to be with the boys, and it isn't going to be Lily's POV right now. But don't worry, I'll switch back to her in the next chapter.  
  
"Padfoot! Moony! Wormtail! Come here! I've got a plan...a plan to pull a large prank on the girls!" said James.  
  
Sirius looked eager. "Really? What kind of prank?"  
  
"It involves our Animagi forms."  
  
"Cool! We haven't done that before!" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah...but I still need to have the plan and everything. All I've got is the idea. Not how we'll be doing it." James looked around. "Let's go back to our dorm so no one will hear us." The Marauders nodded.  
  
So, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail went off plotting and planning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
(Talk about prank-catastrophe!) ^_^ (REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW......After I have 25 reviews I'll put up the next chapter.) 


	6. Confessing Your Love

Chapter Six: Confessing Your Love  
  
(A/N-oh, and * means italic, since real italics won't show up on my story...)  
  
It had been one full month of playing prank by prank until me and the gang were fresh out of supplies from Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall had been *furious* with our antics, and had given each of us detention in pairs. Siriana and Sirius had to clean the dungeons without magic for a week, Remus and Peter had to clean all the trophies in the trophy-room, also without magic, and me and James were supposed to sort out the books in the Library. That's what we were doing right now.  
  
"Hey, Lily! Come over here." James looked at me excitedly from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"What do you want, James?" I asked, curious.  
  
"I found this really cool book!"  
  
I walked over to him and saw, wide open in his arms, a huge, orange book.  
  
"What book is that?" I said.  
  
"It's called, 'Disguises and Concealers'." James beckoned me closer. I stood next to him and peered at the old pages.  
  
CONCEALERS  
  
The Fidelius Charm:  
  
This spell is used to conceal a secret inside a single, living soul. When performed, the person who is trusted with the secret, (a.k.a., the secret- keeper) will be able to keep the secret from anyone wishing to know it, unless the secret-keeper chooses to tell.  
  
Incantation: Fidelio Concealardo  
  
The Fidelius Charm only works properly when a truly powerful witch or wizard performs it.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...The Fidelius Charm...that sounds interesting." I remarked with a pleasant smile on my face.  
  
~I'm good enough at Advanced Charms...maybe it'd work for me? I am The True Witch of Hogwarts after all...~  
  
"Look at this one, Flare!" James' eyes were moving down the page quickly. I looked back down at the book.  
  
DISGUISES  
  
The Caramata Spell:  
  
The Caramata Spell is a very difficult transfiguration spell. When performed, the caster is transfigured into anything or anyone he or she wants to be. However, there is one problem. The caster, after performing the spell once, will have two years taken off his or her life. When cast a second time, they will have four years taken away, etc.  
  
Incantation: Caramatiate  
  
The Caramata Spell only works properly when a truly powerful witch or wizard performs it. Also, no one but the one who performs it can change that person back into a human.  
  
  
  
I very well knew what James was thinking. Something similar to my thought,  
  
~I'm good enough at Advanced Transfiguration...maybe it'd work for me?~  
  
I was *sure* he was thinking that.  
  
"James! We'd better get back to work before Madame Pince or Professor McGonagall catch us!" I whispered. James nodded and continued to sort books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus and Peter in the trophy-room: Remus' POV  
  
~Order of Merlin, First Class, to Dumbledore *three* times! That man sure is a great wizard...~  
  
I looked over at Peter.  
  
"Hey, Pete! How many more trophies on your side?" I asked him.  
  
"Uhh...just five more, Moony..." Peter answered.  
  
"Oh. I have two more here. After I finish cleaning these, I'll help you." I grinned. Peter was a very quiet boy who didn't exactly know a whole load of stuff, but he was a great friend. (A/N-NOT!!!!) Now, which trophy do we have here?  
  
~T.M. Riddle. Order of Merlin, Third Class, 1943. Hmm...T.M. Riddle? T...It couldn't be...Tom Riddle? *Voldemort*? What did he do to get an Order of Merlin? I can't even *imagine* how he did a good enough thing to get this. Ah, well...back to cleaning...~  
  
"Peter? Get a look at this! Voldemort, has an Order of Merlin! *Voldemort*, Pete! *Voldemort*! What do you imagine he could've done to get this, eh?" I looked at Wormtail. He was shaking.  
  
~Peter has been acting strange recently...I wonder what he's been doing?~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Siriana and Sirius in the dungeons: Siriana's POV  
  
I sighed. Cleaning one dungeon the muggle-way was hard enough, nevermind cleaning twenty or thirty large ones in the middle of winter. I glanced at Sirius. He seemed to be thinking hard. I grinned and went over to him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Padfoot?" I asked quietly and politely in his ear. Sirius jumped a little and turned around.  
  
"Uhh...nothing. Just about...stuff..." He answered, looking at the floor.  
  
"How can you be thinking about nothing when you're thinking about 'stuff'?"  
  
The dark-haired, brown-eyed, fifteen year-old just shrugged, and continued cleaning.  
  
"I..." Sirius paused. "I was thinking about everything we had done these four and a half years at Hogwarts. We've had such an interesting life so far." He answered, not stopping his cleaning. "Hey, Silver! Get cleaning, or else you're gonna get in trouble." He added.  
  
"Fine. I was just bored, and curious about you, that's all." I resumed cleaning.  
  
~Sirius sure is acting odd today. He would never had told me to get back to work...more likely *he'd* start goofing off...~  
  
Then, Sirius went over to me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped just like he had, and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Aren't *you* thinking about anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I closed my eyes. "I...I was thinking about how odd you've been these past couple days. It's like some weird spririt had taken over you or something..." I opened my eyes again.  
  
"The reason I've been acting odd is because recently-" Sirius hesitated, then shook his head and went back to his side of the dungeon.  
  
"Tell me! I want to know! Please, Sirius...if it's a problem you know I can help *somehow*..." I pleaded.  
  
"Alright." He held his breath. "The reason I've been acting odd is because..." He paused yet again. "Is because I love you." He finished quickly. Sirius blushed and turned away. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"Wha...what did you say?" I asked. I just had to know whether it was true or not. Sirius turned back towards me.  
  
"I...I love you, Siriana Rainbow. I always have. Ever since our sorting, when I saw you waiting in line, shaking from nervousness. I just hadn't realized it until a few days ago..." He gazed into my clear blue eyes that were glowing with happiness.  
  
"Oh, *Sirius*! I love you, too!" Sirius was about to say something, but I stopped him with a kiss. A long, passionate one.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Author's Note: Aww...isn't that nice? Siriana kissing Sirius with love! Who expected that? *wink, wink* Anyways, fluff isn't usually in my writing, but hey! Don't people just *love* fluffiness? So, do you think all this waiting was worth it? I know an efficient way you can tell me, it's called...REVIEWING! 


	7. Christmas Morning and The Announcement

Chapter Seven: Christmas Morning and The Announcement  
  
(A/N-It's back to Lily's POV, 'kay?)  
  
My eyes shot open. It was one of those dreams, again. Those horrifying dreams that just happened to haunt you for a long time.  
  
~Maybe I should put a Memory Charm on myself so I'll forget it...~  
  
"Obliviate!" I whispered, pointing my wand at myself. I instantly forgot my dream.  
  
~What am I doing awake at four-thirty in the morning? I'd better go back to sleep.~  
  
But I couldn't. Try as I might, I wasn't able to fall asleep again. So, I decided that I might as well try to get some homework done. I went to my trunk that said 'Lily R. Evans'.  
  
~Oops! I forgot that I finished my homework last night...~  
  
Then I decided to finish reading 'Hogwarts: A History'. I only had seven- hundred and thirty-two pages left... Tip-toeing down to the common-room, I sat down in front of the fire and started to read, when I heard voices outside the portrait-hole.  
  
~Of course! It's the full moon...the boys had been out with Remus, and now they're coming back ...~  
  
They fell through the portrait-hole and into the common-room.  
  
"Ouch! That's my neck, Padfoot!" was James' voice from the left.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Prongs! I'll move over here..." came Sirius' voice from the middle.  
  
"Not over here! That's my arm, you imbecile!" Remus whispered angrily, also from the middle.  
  
"Sorry! I'll move over *here* then!" Sirius apologized.  
  
"Please not over here! You're crushing my foot, Sirius!" Peter's whiny voice came from the right.  
  
"Fine, then! I'll just go over to the fire..." Sirius' dark shape formed after coming out under the Cloak.  
  
"Padfoot! What do you think you're doing, sitting on *me*?" I asked, pushing him off.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?" Sirius said, obviously confused.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I tried to finish 'Hogwarts: A History' down here..." I replied.  
  
"Well, at least it's you, not Annabella or Arabella..." Sirius grinned happily. Then, he looked around and said, "Siriana's sleeping, right? 'Cause she's obviously not here."  
  
"Nope, sorry Pad! Your girlfriend isn't here!" I answered. Sirius flushed. He wasn't used to Siriana being his girlfriend yet. He also wasn't used to dating a girl for more than two weeks.  
  
"Why are you being so noisy, guys? Some people are trying to sleep." Siriana had come down in her pyjamas, yawning.  
  
" 'Ana!" Sirius grabbed Siriana and hugged her.  
  
"Umm...Sirius? What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, aren't you glad I didn't take any serious damage from tonight?" Sirius replied, grinning, as he put her on the couch.  
  
"Yes, but maybe I can get some sleep? You know, like *sleep*?" Siriana put her arm under her head and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe I can get some reading done? You know, like *reading*?" I picked up my book and ran my eyes down the page, pretending to read.  
  
"Ha ha. Yeah, you two girls can do *whatever* you want. But *I'm* going to...umm...what was I going to do?" Sirius was confused again, or so it seemed.  
  
" *You* were going to read, too, Sirius." James told him. "And *I* was going to read, also, as well as Remus and Peter."  
  
Siriana opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine. I guess I'll read, too! Just let me get my book, 'Light and Darkness'." she ran up to the girls dorm and cam back a minute later with a huge, navy-blue book. "Only one thousand and eighty-four pages to read, then I have to read the 'Darkness' part, which is three thousand pages long..." Siriana smiled as she opened the book and started to read. "I'm hoping to become an Auror someday, and I need to know all this stuff about 'Light' and 'Darkness' if I want to become a *good* one."  
  
Sirius stared at her in shock.  
  
"If I knew she was this much of a bookworm..." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Then you never would've gone out with her?" I asked. Sirius stared at *me* in shock, this time.  
  
"What, are you mad? Hell no! I would have loved her even if she was an ugly old bat!" Sirius said reasonably.  
  
"I am aware that you are talking about me, Lily Evans and Sirius Black." said Siriana without taking her eyes off the book. I grinned at Sirius. His mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Okay..." Sirius closed his eyes and a moment later, a large book came down from the boys' dorm. No one seemed to have noticed that Sirius used his telekentic powers to do that.  
  
"Okay, did everyone just forget about me and my injured arm?" said Remus, plainly annoyed.  
  
"And what about me and my foot?" asked Peter squeakily.  
  
"Oops, sorry for our ignorance, Moony, Wormtail." I said, turning to look at them.  
  
"That's okay." They said in unison.  
  
"Actually, I'm pretty tired. I am the you-know-what after all." Remus whispered very quietly so we could barely even hear it. So, he went up the boys' dorm.  
  
"James?" asked Peter tentively.  
  
"Yeah, Pete?" James answered.  
  
"Can I use your Invisibility Cloak for a moment? I...umm...forgot something on the grounds..." Peter said nervously.  
  
"Sure...just make sure you don't lose it." Peter left. "I feel pretty tired, too. What time is it?"  
  
"It is..." I looked at the clock. "currently 7:45 AM on Saturday, December the 25th." I said, answering James' question.  
  
"It's Christmas, already?" asked Siriana, finally taking her eyes off the book.  
  
"Yep! And speaking of Christmas," Sirius walked over to Siriana and pointed to the ceiling. "There's a Christmas Mistletoe!" Siriana giggled and kissed him.  
  
"Hi, James, Sirius, Lily, Siriana." said Annabella who was finally awake. She tossed her honey-blonde hair and batted her aqua-blue eyes as she looked at James. She was the 'Leader' of the 'James Potter Flirt-Club'.  
  
~God, I hate her. She's just *so* annoying! Or maybe it's jealousy?~  
  
"Umm...I'm going down to breakfast, now. It *is* Christmas, maybe Dumbledore has something special planned?" I said, banishing my book back up to the girls' dorm. Siriana did the same.  
  
"I'll come with you, Flare. I've already read about eighty-four pages! Now I only have one thousand to go!" Siriana stepped out into the Gryffindor corridor outside the common-room. I shrugged with one last look at James and followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have an announcement to make." said Dumbledore as we finished eating.  
  
"See? Told you he'd have something planned." I told the Marauders and Siriana.  
  
"Tonight, starting at 9:00 PM, we will have an annual Christmas Masquerade for fourth-years and over. It is, as you may have guessed, formal, and the band will be the 'Weird Sisters'. Your masks will be in your trunks. That is all. I hope you will enjoy this Christmas Day." Dumbledore announced.  
  
~A masquerade? I don't know about this...~  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, a masquerade. I know that a lot of writers had made a masquerade, but I just felt like they should have one in my fic. Aren't they cool? Well, bye for now! And don't forget to...  
  
----------------------------- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Presents

Chapter Eight: Presents  
  
Author's Note: ~Okay, so this is a sort of in-between chapter. It doesn't really have a point, but then again, maybe it does? Well, read on...  
  
"A masquerade? A masquerade? A Christmas Masquerade?" We were in the common- room, and Siriana kept repeating those words over and over again. It made me feel annoyed.  
  
"Siriana?" I said.  
  
Siriana stopped her continous repeating.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She just grinned.  
  
"Only if you go out with James." she said mischievously.  
  
"You're turning into Sirius, Silver!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"There is NO possible WAY I'm dating James."  
  
"What if he asks you?"  
  
"Wearing a blue tutu and having green hair, no." Siriana giggled like the little girl she is. "Wearing normal robes and having his normal messy hair, maybe."  
  
"What is the percentage?"  
  
"There's about a 35% chance I'll say yes, and about a 65% chance I'll say no."  
  
"Hey, Lils, 'Ana." greeted Sirius happily as he sat down beside Siriana. "Let me guess, you were talking about whether or not you'd go out with Prongsie-boy?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was listening. How else?" he answered with a grin.  
  
I glared at Sirius angrily before marching up the girls' staicase and into my dorm.  
  
"Presents?" I remembered that I actually hadn't opened my presents yet.  
  
Opening a particularly large one, I saw a note fall out.  
  
Lily,  
  
Here is a robe for the masquerade. It goes perfectly with your eyes. If you decide to give it to someone else, it changes colours to match their most outstanding feature. It also comes with hairclips, a bracelet, a ring, and a necklace. Remember to check your trunk for the mask.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. This dress is the exact design of the one Rowena Ravenclaw wore to her first masquerade.  
  
~Wow! That's so nice of Dumbledore! I'll have to remember to thank him...~  
  
I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful, silk, emerald-green robe that, just as Dumbledore had said, matched my eyes perfectly. Its edges were outlined in gold and had scarlet sparkles sprinkled all over it. It was the most beautiful dress robe I had ever seen. Then there were two hairclips, a golden bracelet, a silver ring with a shining emerald on it, and a beaded choker, green, that didn't need light to shine. Happily I put them on just as there was a knock on the door. Using the Changing Charm, I put away the dress and opened the door. It was James.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you doing here? Boys aren't allowed here..." I said stiffly.  
  
"Whoa! Why're you being so snippy? All I wanted to do is ask if you had a galleon I could borrow..." James held up his hands and took a step back.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Prongs. Sirius was being, well, Sirius and greatly annoyed me. He even eavesdropped on mine and Siriana's conversation!"  
  
James put down his hands and stepped back to where he was before.  
  
"Oh. Well, you should know Padfoot by now..."  
  
"Yeah, I do know Sirius and I really do like him..." I looked at James. He was stifling laughter with his fist.  
  
"Not that way! I'd never do that to Siriana! Plus, he's my cousin!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"I know...it just sounded like you *really* liked Sirius..." James was still shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"James, you are so-" I was cut off by James.  
  
"Irresistible? Cute? Hott? Incredibly sexy?"  
  
"No. I was aiming towards annoying, mental, stupid, pratty-"  
  
"Pratty? Is that even a word?"  
  
"I don't know." I shrugged. "Anyways, you get the point. Now, leave! And take your stupid galleon!" I threw a gold galleon at him, which hit him on the forehead, and I take it by the 'oww!', that it hit him hard. Then, to add to his pain, I slammed the door in his face. Literally.  
  
"Now to open the rest of my presents!"  
  
From Siriana, I got a box of chocolate frogs and a book called, 'Pranks for Girls Against Boys'. I grinned. Most likely Siriana to send me a book. Especially one to tell me how to get the boys...  
  
From Peter I got a rather large bag of Zonko's Tricks.  
  
~Great! Now I can actually use that book...~  
  
From Remus, I got a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a another book called, 'Fun Charms To Do'.  
  
~Yay. I always wondered what kind of charms I could do for fun...~  
  
From Sirius I got a huge block of Honeydukes' Chocolate and a painted, wooden model of a phoenix. I was just about to open the last present when there was another knock on the door.  
  
~It better not be James again...~  
  
But alas, it was. I glared at him.  
  
"What do you want this time?" I asked.  
  
"Sirius wants to tell you something." he answered.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"He won't tell me. So you have to come down to the common-room."  
  
"Umm...I'll come down in a few minutes..."  
  
"Alright." James went back down.  
  
I turned back to my last present and opened it. It was from James. A piece of paper fell out.  
  
Lily,  
  
This is a charmed guide locket. Whenever you are feeling sad or lost, open it and it will guide you to where you're supposed to go or what you're supposed to do. Whenever you are feeling just normal, it shows you what you should be doing. Merry Christmas!  
  
James  
  
I examined the locket. It was silver, heart-shaped, and had a hand- written 'L' carved on it. I opened it and saw an impatient Sirius tapping his foot down in the common-room. I laughed, just as Sirius called me down. Fastening the locket around my neck, I rushed downstairs.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"Listen." he answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come over here. Maybe you can hear it better from this place." Sirius shooed me to the couch. "Now, listen."  
  
I closed my eyes and listened. It was a beautiful sound. It reminded me of a flaming bird...  
  
"It's the phoenix song!" I whispered.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"It's calling you. It means that you're supposed to go to Dumbledore's office..."  
  
"Umm...okay..."  
  
~Hmm...Dumbledore has never called me with his phoenix, before...~  
  
I went through the portrait hole. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, I was about to say the password when a hand clamped over my mouth. I looked up and gasped.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Author's Note: oooo! Who is it? Someone like *****? Maybe it's *****? Could it be ******? Find out on the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! (Oh, yeah...and review!!)  
  
Thanks to all those nice people who reviewed!  
  
And I was thinking of starting a story like this:  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Case of the Godfather  
  
Main Characters: Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin  
  
Summary: Sirius Black, our favourite ex-convict, finally gets caught by the Ministry. This time, he can't get out. What can Harry and Remus do to save him before March 26th, when he gets the Dementor's Kiss? A solution just happens to pop up...  
  
Setting  
  
Time: Harry's 6th year (Sirius gets caught on November 16th)  
  
Places: Hogwarts, Around Britain, Azkaban, Remus' House  
  
Hope you are interested in my new idea! Please review to tell me you want me to start writing it! (maybe 5 reviews for my idea should be good and then I'll start writing it...) 


End file.
